This invention relates to counter top, postmix beverage dispensers, and in particular to a low-cost, compact, versatile, multiflavor, convertible beverage dispenser.
A wide variety of different postmix dispensers are known, including those having multiflavor valves and those having the selector buttons and nozzle at a notched corner of the cabinet. It is also known to have a dispensing system in which some parts of the dispenser are located above the counter and some parts are located below the counter.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a unitary beverage dispenser which can be placed entirely on top of a counter and oriented either frontways or sideways.